verminfandomcom-20200214-history
Badass Beast Bros Detective Agency
'''Badass Beast Bros! '''They're detectives you want on your side. This group of vermin appear in Warcraft Tournament 5 and in Duel Tournament 4 along side Septimo Ultimo as part of Team Outnumbered Tournament Standings Warcraft Tournament 5 # Lost against Dispersant # Lost against Cobblesnail Duel Tournament 4 # Won against Team Viva La Raza # Won against Team Dead Sea 4: Rattle Me Bones # Won against Team Shroom & Doom # Lost against Team Hopes & Dreams (sent to losers bracket) # Won against Team Shroom & Doom # Lost against Literally My Mom's Nintendo Characters History Badass Beast Bros and their previous evolutions were created to be a parody of Team Chaotix from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Their names are all alliterations of some kind. During WC Tournament 5, they lost both of their matches in the double elimination format, with them doing pitiful damage against Cobblesnail in round 1 of the losers bracket. In all but one exhibition match they where featured in, they had managed to job in some way, with them manageing to take Poppsi the Magician down to a single point of lifes before losing. However they did manage to defeat Vinnyraptor, an abilityless vermin without ever activating their ability in an exhibition match once. Badass Beast Bros would later be resubmitted into Duel Tournament 4, where they were paired up with The Septimos (Septimo Doublezero, Septimo Suave, Septimo Sultry, Septimo Stern, and Septimo Sad). The septimos were also round one jobbers, losing their first match of Ace Tournament 2. This time around their luck had changed and they managed to win three fights in the winners bracket and a fight in the losers bracket as well before being eliminated. Because of this, both groups of vermin are said to have gone through a bit of redemption arc. Lore Badass Beast Bros Detective Agency are a group of vermin who work together to solve many of New Blorf Cities, and now Gnawbone Villages crimes. The group consists of Raster, Richo, and Rowdy Bee, who do pretty much everything together, except that thing, and that thing too. Their success in actually solving crime is about the same amount of success in winning fights. Not very much. During the events of Duel 4, they wanted to investigate why many vermin were going missing while playing cards at the local card shop. Deciding to go undercover, they signed up to the upcoming card tournament without realising it was a tag team tournament and they would need a partner of some kind despite there being three of them. The tournament organiser decided to pair them up with The Septimos because he thought it would be funny for 8 vermin to try and play on the same team. After the tournament, The Bros and the Septimos became good friends and now sometimes work together with them if they need help, or even just to hang out, usually the latter. They never did find out what was going on in the card shop. Category:Vidya Category:Reptiles Category:Insects Category:13 Stats Category:16 Stats Category:20 Stats Category:WC Tournament 5 Category:Duel Tournament 4 Category:Multihit Ability Category:Green Category:Yellow Category:Purple